


FrostIron 5

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: 5 times Loki came to cuddle with Tony seeking comfort and 1 time Tony went to Loki
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	FrostIron 5

The first time Loki sought out Tony for comfort he had just been defeated by the Avengers. 

He allowed Tony to cuff him and carry him to one of the tower's infirmary beds. The entire walk Loki had his face buried in Tony's throat. Tony gave him painkillers even though he had insisted that his bones knitting themselves back together was not as painful as it sounded. Thor was not surprised when he found Stark allowing Loki to cuddle up next to him. After all, they were dating.

The second time Loki sought out Tony for comfort he had just returned from his 'punishment' on Asgard and his wounds were still healing. 

Tony sat in his Camero Convertible watching some building show or another. Loki grabbed the comforter off the bed and climbed into the back of the car with him. Tony uncrossed his legs and let Loki settle in his lap wrapping them both in the soft fabric. Loki smiled softly, "Hello dear."

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked as he absent-mindedly ran his hand through Loki's dark locks. Loki sighed happily, "Much better thank you."

Tony inspected the almost healed wounds around his lips. About a week ago they had been infected and Tony spent over 40 hours nonstop finding out ways to cure it. Loki had cried in relief when Tony had applied the mixture Frigga had Thor bring them. Loki looked at Tony and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry so much Darling. The infection is gone."

"I will always worry my love."

The third time Loki sought out Tony for comfort Thor and Loki had just gotten into a huge fight. 

Loki came down to the lab and snuck between Tony and the table. Tony set down his project and grabbed a clean rag to gently wipe the tears off Loki's face and wrapped him in a hug. Loki sighed and tucked himself closer to the greasy engineer. Tony leads Loki to the cot in the corner of the shop and wrapped him in the blanket bunched up at the foot of it. Loki flopped on the cot once Tony had him wrapped up. Tony coughed to cover up a chuckled and climbed behind Loki so they were spooning. Tony brushed Loki's hair back, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Thor's a bitch," Loki mumbled. Tony damn near fell off the cot he was so surprised by Loki's answer, "What did he do this time?"

"He had the audacity to tell me that I need to help him deal with his woman problems because I 'understand how the female mind works'. Just because I have children does not mean I am a woman!" Loki growled. Tony started laughing wholeheartedly, "Loki, sunshine, he came to you for help because he values your opinion not because of your children- which we really should talk about at some point."

"So he does not believe me to be a woman?"

"No dear," Ton smiled. Loki sighed, "I must go apologies to my brother. I may or may not have called him a Bumbling Oaf... several times."

The fourth time Loki sought out Tony for comfort he had a long day of trying to blend in with humanity.

Loki walked down to Tony's shop and turned off the music. Before Tony could protest his lack of sound Loki pulled his latest project out of his hands and pulled him to their room where he already had a rom-com in the DVD player and all he had to do was hit play. Tony's attempts at protest fell on deaf ears as Loki was singularly focused on cuddling up with his boyfriend and watching a movie. Loki pushed Tony onto the bed and laid on his chest. Tony hit play on the movie and shifted a little so they could get comfortable. The god melted into his boyfriend once he was comfortable.

"That bad of a day. huh?" Tony inquired. Loki nodded drawing random patterns on Tony's ribs.

The fifth time Loki sought out Tony for comfort he had a cold and just wanted to cuddle. 

Loki somehow managed to get a cold and had been hiding in bed for almost two days with all the chicken noodle soup his heart desired. Tony laid a cool rag across his boyfriend's forehead and laid near the edge of the bed ready to get Loki whatever he wanted. Loki scooted next to Tony and laid his head on his chest, but curled up into a ball as he went into another coughing fit. Tony rubbed his back softly. Loki growled in annoyance at his 'mortal ailment' as he called it. They spent the next two days holed up in the bedroom before Loki felt better.

[Plus 1]

Tony was in the middle of a serious bender when Thor had called to check on him. Tony laughed through the entire conversation so he had decided to consult his shield brother Steve, who seemed to know Tony very well. Steve explained to him that the genius had just lost his best friend and was not handling it well. Thor understood that pain very deeply. The god looked at the superhuman, "Brother Steve, do you think it would help if his mate was here?"

"Pepper has already been here a couple of times and it did nothing," Steve sighed. Thor chuckled softly, "No not Ms. Pepper. My brother Loki."

Steve had completely forgotten they were dating. They rarely fought and were content to sit in the living room with everyone and join in whatever odd game they came up with. Steve nodded thoughtfully, "I believe that would be very helpful. How about you go get him and I will go try to get Tony to give up his alcohol?"

"I like this plan," Thor said and disappeared in the Bifrost. Steve grabbed his backpack and headed down to the workshop. He opened the door slowly, "Hey, Tony?"

"What?" Tony muttered from the corner. Steve found him sitting next to the mini-fridge that housed his alcohol. He grabbed the half-empty bottle from Tony's grip, "Let's take a little break from this okay."

Steve sat next to him. He pulled off his backpack and pulled out a few granola bars and a pack of fruit snacks and passed them to Tony. The inventor nibbled on one of the granola bars and drew his knees to his chest. Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I know this is a stupid question but, are you okay?"

"Of course not Steve! Rhodey is dead and now I'm alone." Tony sighed.

"You're never alone, my love," Loki said as he approached the pair, Thor in tow. Tony looked up at his fiancé with a soft smile, "You're here. I thought you were on some Asgardian business trip?"

"I was, I suppose, but Thor told me what happened and I decided that business could wait," Loki explained sitting on Tony's other side. Steve used the arm that was holding Tony up to guide him to lean on Loki's shoulder. Loki pulled his fiancé into his lap and hugged him tightly. Steve stood up and mouthed a 'thank you' to Loki and grabbed Thor to pull him upstairs.

Once they were alone Loki ran a hand through Tony's greasy hair and frowned. Tony usually took great care in his appearance and he was definitely not in his usual state of cleanliness right now. Loki held him tighter, "Tony, my dear, how about we get you showered up, and then you could take me to that ice cream place you have been telling me about?"

"Really?" Tony sounded like a hopeful child. Loki smiled, "Anything your heart desires."


End file.
